


Come a Little Closer (On My Face If You'd Like): A Romance

by sunsetmog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, D/s, Daddy Kink, Facials, Internalized Homophobia, Lilo Summer Fic Exchange, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he thinks back to how quiet Louis had got when Liam had pinned him to the mattress that time, the way he'd almost gone limp beneath him, his dick hard against Liam's thigh. His wrists beneath Liam's palms; the way Liam could hold him still. </p>
<p>Liam can't get it out of his head. </p>
<p>or: </p>
<p>Liam finds Louis' porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come a Little Closer (On My Face If You'd Like): A Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heliotropelied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropelied/gifts).



> **Heliotropelied** , this story is for YOU. ♥ Thank you so much for an EXCELLENT selection of prompts. (I also have another story for you part-finished, canon!single teen dad Louis, but I didn't have time to do it justice, so I put it to one side for completion at a later date. One day you will get that too, in some form <3)
> 
> You listed the following as content/kink interests, so I wrote them all: rough sex, facials, D/s, "Daddy", Louis bottoming, coming out fic (this is loosely, LOOSELY coming out fic, of a sort), and you can absolutely assume that they definitely bareback all the time after this, even thought I didn't write it. 
> 
> Thank you to **hermette** for betaing. Any remaining mistakes are definitely my own.

The first time Liam and Louis have sex, it's half way through their first tour, neither of them are drunk, and neither of them mention it in the morning. Louis is gone when Liam wakes up, and if he shows up during breakfast with wet hair and a little bruise peeking out from underneath the collar of his t-shirt, then neither of them mention that Liam put it there. 

They never mention that Liam put it there, in fact. The bruise slowly fades away over the next two weeks—which, coincidentally, is the length of time it takes Louis to start being in a room alone with Liam again—and by the time the bruise has gone completely, Liam has started to doubt it ever happened at all. 

He gets momentary glimpses of it at the most inopportune moments: Louis, reaching past him for the salt in some burger restaurant that has delusions of grandeur, his little finger cocked just _so_ , the bones in his wrist delicate and quietly displayed, just for a moment like it was when Louis reached past him for his wallet on the bedside table, and the condom hidden inside. Louis, laughing at some old episode of _Only Fools and Horses_ on the telly, head tipped back to tell Harry he did want a cup of tea, thank you, his throat bared like when Liam had splayed his fingers across Louis' skin and sucked a love bite into Louis' shoulder. Louis, dropping his shirt on the floor and bending down to pick it up, the long line of his thighs as he leans over, just like the moment that had started it all off; the bus hitting a pothole as they pulled into the hotel car park and Liam stumbling into him, hand to Louis' hip. The way his hand had stayed there even as Louis stood up, even as he turned to face Liam, even as Liam had taken all of his courage into his hands and leaned in to show Louis he liked him— _liked_ him, liked him—and Louis had kissed him back. He barely remembers what it was about the moment that had made him risk everything to kiss him. Just a feeling, perhaps, one that came with his hand on Louis' hip, and the quiet lull after the engine died away to nothing. 

But they're just glimpses, sense memories, almost a dream. Liam isn't even sure Louis likes boys.

~*~

He borrows Louis' laptop one Tuesday evening, when all the lads have gone out, and Liam had half-faked a headache just to get some time by himself. He still doesn't really drink, and he's not in the mood to watch Louis try to get some girl to kiss him, to watch them dance too-close, to watch Louis slide his hands down over her bum and pull her in. He doesn't want to watch him kissing her again and again whilst Liam gets hard at the thought of Louis' hands on him, at the thought of getting to pull Louis in flush against him, of Louis being his and his alone. Sometimes he thinks back to how quiet Louis had got when Liam had pinned him to the mattress that time, the way he'd almost gone limp beneath him, his dick hard against Liam's thigh. His wrists beneath Liam's palms; the way Liam could hold him still. 

Liam can't get it out of his head. 

He just means to check his email and fuck around on the internet for a bit. He needs a new power cable for his laptop, and it's not being delivered until tomorrow or the day after, so he's laptop-less and bored, and Louis hasn't ever minded him using it before. It's not even switched on, so it isn't like Louis has a million things open that he doesn't want Liam to see. 

Except: when he opens Chrome, it re-opens all the tabs that Louis must have had open when he shut his computer down, and it's all porn. 

It's _all_ porn. 

There's porn open in every tab, and it isn't like Liam doesn't know that they all wank off, because they're boys, and everyone fucking does, but it's the first time he's seen actual evidence of it in the form of real, definite porn. Videos start playing in every tab, the layered, desperate noises coming out of the laptop speakers one on top of another, a cacophony of dicks and moans and somewhere from within, _Daddy_. 

Liam gets hard so fast he barely recognises himself. His heart pounds as he tries to click through each tab in turn, pausing each of the videos until the layered noises gradually unravel to leave just one video playing—a guy on his knees begging this guy to come on his face, and calling him Daddy. 

He pauses it, his hand shaking, and then he moves through each of the tabs in turn, just to check again what he'd thought the first time he'd rushed through them: there isn't a girl in any of them. They're all gay porn. It's guys, one video after another, lads in each of them, videos called _gay cumload facial_ and _daddy says open wide_ and _daddy's boy likes it rough_ and _submissive boy loves facials_ and _gay boys on their knees_ and Liam can't look any longer. He pushes the laptop to one side, and shoves his hand down his tracksuit bottoms, wrapping his hand around his dick. 

He spends barely twenty seconds imagining Louis wanking off to the videos before he's coming in his hand, breathless and sweating and so, so turned on he doesn't know what to do with himself. 

It's another two minutes before he's reaching for his phone, and texting Louis, _**I borrowed your computer**_. 

Liam's an inherently honest kind of a guy, when it comes down to it, and he doesn't like secrets. He's never liked secrets. He sends another text message off the back of that one, _**when I opened Chrome all your porn opened**_ , and two minutes later he types, _**are we ever going to talk about the fact we had sex?** _ Then he sits back and waits for the sky to fall in. 

~*~

The sky doesn't fall in. An hour later he gets a text from Louis that just says _**Jesus**_ **.** _ **Did you look at it?**_

_Yes_ isn't a broad enough term. Liam has looked at it. He's watched them. He's watched _daddy's boy likes it rough_ three times. He's come twice. _**It's all lads**_ is what he chooses to send back, which isn't quite the same as _I'm so turned on I don't know what to do with myself_. 

There's a pause whilst Liam waits for Louis' reply, but then his phone starts to ring, vibrating in his hand, and all Liam can do is look down at Louis' face on his screen, and clench his other hand into a fist to stop it from trembling. 

"A man's porn is his castle," Louis says, when Liam finally presses _answer_. It sounds very, very loud wherever he is. "Don't ever judge a man by his porn."

"You're drunk," Liam says, and if disappointment curls in his chest then no one's around to see his expression. 

"Not really. Only a bit," Louis says. "Hang on." He must cover the speaker, because everything goes muffled for a while, and Liam sits in his hotel room with his tracksuit bottoms tented out around his erection and Louis' laptop on the duvet next to him, and waits for Louis to come back on the line. 

It's another minute before Louis comes back. "Sorry," he says. "I got Paul to let me come back to the hotel. I'm in a car."

"I shouldn't have looked, I'm sorry," Liam says, all in a rush. He feels bad for looking, for sneaking this look inside Louis' head without Louis' permission. 

Louis waits a moment before speaking. "It's all right," he says. "But, like, I thought you were the one who wasn't talking about that night."

"No," Liam says. "You were the one who was gone in the morning."

"I had to shower," Louis says. "You were the one who didn't look me in the eye at breakfast."

Hadn't he? Liam can't remember. He just remembers being a bit embarrassed, and a lot confused, and really, really transfixed by the lovebite sneaking out from underneath Louis' collar. "It was all boys," he says instead. "Your porn was all lads."

"Yeah," Louis says. "It usually is."

"I didn't know," Liam says. "That's, um, like, that's not how you make it seem when we're all together."

"I'm not—" Louis starts, and Liam is very aware that Louis is in a car, and not alone. "You're the first person who knows," he says, quietly, so quiet that Liam can barely hear him. "I thought it would be easier if, you know, people didn't know."

"Easier for who?" Liam asks. He'd sat the band down at the end of their X Factor tour and told them that—hypothetically—he liked boys as well as girls. The world hadn't come crashing down around his ears, and Louis had been just as supportive as the rest of the band. 

"I don't know, all right? I just thought—fuck. I'll be back at the hotel in less than five minutes. Where are you?"

"My room," Liam says. "I've got your laptop still."

"I'll come to you," Louis says, and then the phone goes dead. 

~*~

" _Now_ you want to talk about me and you having sex?" Louis asks, when Liam lets him in to his room. 

"You didn't talk to me about it either," Liam points out, since he is inherently fair at heart. He can't think about that any more. All he can think about is whether, when Louis watches those videos, he wants to be the lad on his knees or the one coming on his face and being called _Daddy_. Liam is fairly sure, based on his experience of Louis going beautifully still when Liam had pinned him to the bed that he knows which way Louis is going to go, but it doesn't hurt to be sure. "Do you like it when people come on your face?"

That hadn't come out _quite_ the way Liam had imagined it in his head. 

Louis goes quite ridiculously red. "I wouldn't know," he says, looking studiously over Liam's shoulder. "No one ever has."

"Oh," Liam says, since he hadn't really thought past the asking of the question to what came after. "But, like, um, in those videos. There's a lot of videos of people coming on other people's faces. And I was kind of wondering if you were the one doing the coming, or being come on. In your head."

"Christ," Louis says, still bright red. "I wish I was actually drunk right now."

"You went out hours ago," Liam says. 

"We stopped for food and a game of pool," Louis says. "A pint with food and a pint with pool. I'd got a drink at the bar and then I saw your text. So, no, not drunk."

"So," Liam prompts. 

"How do you even know what's in those videos? Didn't you just ignore them?"

"They all started playing at once. I had to go through them one by one and pause them."

"Right," Louis says. "So this is embarrassing."

"Then I went back and watched them," Liam says, as quickly as possible because he knows he's going bright red too.

Louis' head jerks up. "What? Why? Why would you do that?"

Liam shrugs his shoulders. "Because they were hot. Because I sort of, like, imagined you watching them, and then I got really hard, really quickly."

"Right," Louis says. "So, um. You jerked off to my porn."

"Yes," Liam says, still red. 

"To, uh—even the one where he calls him—"

_Daddy_ , Liam's brain supplies. "Yeah," he says. "Do you want to call someone that?"

Louis won't look at him. "It's none of your business," he says. He's bright red again. 

"I really liked it when we slept together," Liam says, because he doesn't know what else to say to make any of this better. 

"Okay," Louis says. 

"I think you're supposed to say you liked it too. Or if you didn't."

"I'm too busy being embarrassed," Louis says. 

"You never get embarrassed," Liam says. "That's kind of your thing."

"No one's ever watched my secret porn links before," Louis says. "But, like, um, sex with you was great too."

"Right," Liam says. "Do you think we could do it again?"

Louis jerks his head up. "What?"

"That porn was really hot," Liam says, half-apologetically. "I'm still sort of, you know." He makes a gesture downwards that's supposed to indicate _half-hard and turned on_. 

"I can't even remember what I had open." 

Liam can. He shrugs a shoulder. " _Daddy says open wide_ ," he says, "and _submissive boy loves facials_ , and _gay boys on their knees_ , and—" 

"Enough," Louis says. "Right. Clearly I can never look you in the eye again."

"You can call me Daddy," Liam blurts out. "And I'll come on your face. I mean. If you wanted a reason to have sex with me."

Louis looks at him like he's stupid, or deranged, or both. "You can't want that," he says.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" 

"I've been trying not to." 

"Right." 

"Hang on," Louis says, and he disappears into the bathroom. He pushes the door to, but doesn't bother locking it. Liam listens to him running the tap, and then a minute later he comes back out, still drying his face on one of the hotel towels. "Right, okay. For the record, I'm stupidly embarrassed. And I'm definitely awake. But, like, yes. We can have sex again. Even though I'm embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be," Liam says, quite seriously. "I think it's hot. I've come twice already."

"Yeah, but—" Louis starts. He squares his shoulders. "Liam, I watch a lot of porn where I like to imagine being on my knees for other guys, all right? And I really, really like to imagine people coming on my face. And I fucking _love_ videos where someone gets to call someone else Daddy, okay? And I like it when people get told what to do, and I like it when people get pushed around a bit, and I like it when people get pinned to the bed, and—"

Liam stops him. "Can we have sex again now?"

"I was in the middle of a list."

"I know," Liam says. "I could do, like, most of that stuff at once, but if you add anything else to it I'm going to forget something important. We should start small."

"Small," Louis repeats carefully. 

"There are six things on that list," Liam says. "I'm fairly sure I'm going to forget at least one of them, so don't give me anything else this time."

"This time," Louis says. 

"This time," Liam agrees. "So, uh, we've got you on your knees, right? And me coming on your face, and you calling me Daddy, and me telling you what to do, and pushing you round a bit, and then me pinning you to the bed. Have I missed anything?"

Louis swallows. "Make me ask you if I can come," he says softly. His hands clench into fists, and Liam is transfixed by the delicate bones in his wrists. He loves Louis' wrists, loves his ankles too, always has. 

"All right," Liam says, equally softly. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Two and a half drinks," Louis says. "Swear."

"You're not going to pretend this didn't happen afterwards?"

"Nope," Louis says. "Are you?"

"Nope," Liam says. "Why don't you come over here and hug me?"

Louis lets out a breath, and then virtually catapults himself into Liam's arms, wrapping his arms around Liam's shoulders and burying his face in his neck. "I'm so embarrassed," he whispers. 

"Don't be," Liam says again, sliding his hands down into the small of Louis' back, to where his braces are clipped to his trousers. He cups Louis' bum in his hands, pulling him closer. "God," he says, mouth pressed to Louis' ear. "I've never got hard so fast as when I realised what was in those videos. It was so hot, Lou, just the idea of you on your knees."

Louis makes a sharp, desperate sort of a noise in the back of his throat, and Liam feels something click into place for him, like a whole series of cogs just aligning, one after the other, into something harmonious in his head. He walks Louis backwards into the wall, bracketing him there with his knees, tilting Louis' chin up with his fingertips. 

"The thought of you on your knees," he says again, and Louis' skin is flushed a gorgeous, dusky pink. He's breathless, his eyes dark, and when he swallows, Liam watches his throat work. He leans in and kisses the corner of Louis' mouth. "Calling me _daddy_."

"Christ," Louis murmurs, licking his lips. His skin is so flushed. Liam can't help but press his mouth to Louis' hot cheek, to his jaw, to the corner of his mouth again, Louis' breath catching in his throat as Liam keeps him pinned back against the wall, kissing him quiet. 

He kisses him until he can feel the hard length of Louis' erection against his thigh, until his dick is fat and hard too, until he reaches down for Louis' hand and circles his fingers around his wrist instead. He lifts it up above Louis' head, pinning his wrist to the wall, and Louis makes a broken, desperate noise in his throat and tries to rock his hips up against Liam's. 

Liam has no real idea what he's doing, other than echoing some of what he's seen in Louis' videos, and what he knows to be hot because of the way his dick's reacting. He doesn't want to push it too far, doesn't want to be as rough as some of the videos were because he's not an idiot, and because he's boxed for years, and because he knows you need to agree what the limits are before you go into the ring. He'll settle for this, this time: Louis' breath catching in his throat as Liam brackets him against the wall, his hand above his head, tilting his chin up with his other hand. "Call me it," he says, thumb pressed to Louis' jaw. "Call me it."

"Daddy," Louis says, burning red. " _Daddy_."

Liam's lets out a ragged breath. "Good boy," he says, and he kisses him then, catches Louis' embarrassment against his tongue, kissing him over and over. He kisses him until Louis is run ragged with it, hips rolling up against Liam's, one hand to Liam's hip, the other held up above his head. 

It's so hot. Liam is so, so turned on. 

"I want to come on your face," he says, pulling away, ducking in to kiss him again, one more time. "Going to come all over you."

"Fuck," Louis manages, voice higher than normal. 

Liam tightens his hold on Louis' wrist. "Suck me off," he says. "Go down on your knees for me, like a good boy."

Louis whines at that, but the moment Liam steps back, Louis drops right down to his knees, no holds barred. 

Liam steps out of his tracksuit bottoms and his come-stained underwear, watching Louis watch him, and then he pulls his t-shirt off for good measure. "Take your shirt off," he says, and Louis nods. 

He pulls his braces down over his shoulders so that they're hanging loose down by his sides, then unbuttons his shirt, button by button, until it hangs open all the way down his chest; Liam can't help but bend down to push it off Louis' shoulders, hands splayed across his chest. 

"I really liked having sex with you before," Liam says softly. He tilts his Louis' chin up with both hands, thumbs to his jaw. "I really fucking liked it."

"Me too," Louis says, licking his lips. "I loved it."

It takes Liam a moment to respond. "Good," he says finally, and then he stands back up, and takes his dick in his hand. Louis opens his mouth, never taking his eyes off Liam's, his shirt pooled round his waist, and waits, patiently, for Liam to rub the tip of his dick over Louis' lips. When Liam nudges his dick inside Louis' mouth, Louis opens a little wider, but doesn't move at all, keeping so still Liam really, really has to concentrate on not coming straight away. He strokes his fingers over Louis' cheeks instead, at the outline of his own dick. "Are you going to suck me off, Lou?"

Louis whines then, and presses his tongue to the underside of Liam's dick. He's unpracticed but clearly not a complete beginner; they hadn't done this the last time they'd been together so clearly Louis has had a go on someone's dick in secret at some point. Either that, or Louis has picked up a lot of tips from watching porn on the internet. Louis has never had anyone come on his face though; Liam is going to be the first, and he feels the desperate, glorious weight of that right down to his toes. Louis, who's so bright and funny and brilliant and the focus of everyone's attention, who's so often the focus of _Liam's_ attention, is going to get exactly what he wants for the first time from Liam. 

And doesn't it feel good. 

"Yeah," Liam tells him, rocking his hips up so that his dick bumps up against the back of Louis' throat. Louis groans at that, his eyes watering. It's pretty, and Liam's never had an opportunity to consider that before—the potential for prettiness from Louis. He's not going to last long. His fingers catch in Louis' hair as Louis grazes him with his teeth; the sound Louis makes at that vibrates along the length of Liam's dick, and he's too close for that not to push him to the edge. 

He leans back on his heels, his dick sliding out of Louis' mouth with an obscene sort of a _pop_ , a string of saliva connecting his dick to Louis' spit-wet, cock-sucking mouth. Louis rocks forward, unconsciously or consciously begging for more, and Liam pushes him back with a hand to his shoulder, his other hand wrapping around the base of his spit-slick dick. 

"I'm close," he says, his hand working his dick fast and hard. Louis' attention flicks between Liam's hand on his dick, and Liam's face; his lips are red and wet and his mouth is open, waiting, begging. 

It's too much. 

"Come on my face, please," Louis pleads, his voice rough. 

"Call me it," Liam manages, hand a blur on his dick. "Come on."

Louis is flushed a deep, dark red. " _Daddy_ ," he begs. "Daddy."

Liam gasps out _fuck_ as he starts to come. Louis' eyes flutter shut. Liam stripes come across Louis' flushed cheeks, over his lips, some getting in his hair and some catching his collarbone. 

He's so incredibly, desperately pretty like this, a hundred times hotter than the boys in the videos on Louis' computer. It's even hotter when Louis reaches up to smear Liam's come across his cheek, and when he licks his fingers, part of Liam's brain gives up entirely in a perfectly reasonable attempt at self-preservation. 

"God," Liam manages, dropping down to his knees to cup Louis' face in his hands, making everything even messier as he leans in to kiss Louis' mouth. 

Louis kisses him back even though he's trembling in Liam's arms, and Liam can tell how turned on he is by how his hips keep trying to roll up to meet Liam's, but Liam's keeping him there, knees either side of Louis', his dick pressed up against Louis' stomach, softening. 

"Liam," Louis begs. "Come on."

Liam kisses him again. "You want me to pin you to the bed now?"

Louis sounds half-strangled. "Please."

"Stay there." Liam gets to his feet. He knows that Louis likes it rough, but it's the part Liam doesn't want to push until he's talked it out. He goes to get the lube out of his toilet bag in the bathroom, and a condom even though he doesn't plan on using it. He just wants to make Louis come all over himself, get him so worked up that he's begging to come, desperate and needy and in pieces. 

Christ. 

He sets them down on the bedside table, sets Louis' laptop somewhere safe, and then turns his attention back to Louis, who's right where Liam left him, kneeling on the floor by the wall. His dick's tenting out his red trousers, and there's a wet spot on the cotton where he's clearly leaked through his pants. 

"You've made a mess," Liam says, nodding at the wet patch. 

Louis goes a darker shade of red. "Sorry, Daddy."

Liam's come three times already this evening, but there's clearly a possibility that he might make it four. God. _Daddy_. He tugs Louis to his feet, one hand to his bicep. Louis scrambles up, so eager to please that Liam can't help but wonder where he keeps this side of himself hidden, because this really isn't the Louis that he lets everyone else see. When Liam pushes him in the direction of the bed, Louis goes so quickly he almost trips over his feet, and Liam doesn't try and catch him. He stumbles onto the bed and Liam puts him where he wants him, right in the middle of the bed. He unbuttons Louis' flies with one hand, pulling off his trousers, and the grey underwear that's so very dark indeed where he's leaked round the tip of his dick. 

Louis stays very still, cheeks still flushed and stained with Liam's come, and Liam makes no move at all to clean him up. He can stay messy. He crawls over him and pins Louis' hands above his head with one hand. 

Louis tries to rock his hips up at that, but Liam won't let him get any purchase. He smacks at Louis' thigh. "Stop that," he says. "Unless you don't want to come at all."

Louis goes desperately still. "Liam," he begs. "Liam, please. I want to come."

And Liam loves it. He loves it _so much_. "You should watch videos like _gay cumload facial_ more often if it leads to this."

Louis whines. "I love that one."

"Yeah?" Liam asks, letting go of Louis' wrists so he can move further down the bed. "Hold onto the headboard so I can play with your dick." 

Louis obediently grabs the headboard, knuckles whitening from holding on so hard, and Liam shifts back so that he's sitting on Louis' thighs. "Do you watch a lot of porn, Lou?" He cups Louis' balls in his hand. 

"Yeah," Louis says. 

"All boys. In secret."

Louis nods, chewing on his lip as Liam squeezes his balls, just a little, just enough. 

"Do you imagine it's you?" Liam asks. "All those filthy things you watch, do you imagine it's you? That you're the one getting messy, and pushed around, and used?"

Louis sobs out a _yes_ as Liam wraps his fist around Louis' dick. 

"They're all so dirty," Liam says. "You're such a dirty boy, Louis."

" _Daddy_."

"Do you imagine you're the one they're all coming on?"

Louis just nods. He's flushed such a deep, dark shade of red. 

"But you're just going to come for me, aren't you?" Liam has no idea where any of this coming from. He's wanking Louis off, trying not to go too fast, but he just wants to see Louis come. He wants to see him desperate and begging and covered in both his come and Liam's; he wants to see it again and again and again. He doesn't want this to be the only time they do this. "You're going to come just for me, aren't you, baby?"

"Liam, please," Louis sobs. "Please, let me come. I want to come."

"Call me it," Liam says, and he doesn't even recognise this part of him, the part that's taking control just as easily as Louis is relinquishing it. "Call me it, Lou."

"Daddy," Louis says. "Daddy, please, can I come?"

Liam knows how close he must be, how hard it must be to hold off. Pride fills him from head to toe. Pride, and anticipation, and the sort of love that comes from having the best fucking friends in the world, and realising he could very easily indeed be in love with one of them, if Louis will let him. 

"Come on, baby. Come for me. You can come, Louis."

Louis comes with a sharp, desperate cry, come striping his chest as he pulses into Liam's hand, beautiful and perfect and just so lovely Liam can't help but sit back on his heels and stare. 

It's almost a minute later when Louis opens his eyes again, his chest no longer heaving. "You're staring at me," he says, almost reproachfully.

"Well," Liam says, "obviously. You're lovely."

Louis blushes again. "Stop it," he says. He reaches for Liam, holding his hand out for Liam to take. The mood is shifting a little, Louis taking back some of the control he'd relinquished so easily not so long ago. "Come up here and kiss me."

"Bossy," Liam says, but he crawls up the bed and slides a hand into Louis' hair, tilting his head back so that he can meet Louis' eyes. "That," he says, kissing Louis' cheek, then the corner of his mouth, "was really great."

Louis whines a little, low in his throat, and that feeling in Liam's chest pings again, the one that Liam hadn't known about before today, the one that says, _he'll let you take control again if you want to, and he'll like it_. It seems such an obvious feeling now that Liam doesn't really know how he hadn't known of its existence before tonight. 

Liam kisses him again, and again, until they're so caught up in it that they're panting into each other's mouths. They stay kissing like that for ages, kisses turning slower, and lazier, until they're just lying in bed together, propped up against the pillows with Louis pillowed against his shoulder. 

Liam wraps his fingers around Louis' wrist. "Why didn't you tell any of us?" he asks finally. 

"About the kinky stuff?" Louis asks, burrowing closer. "It never came up. A man's porn is his kingdom, Liam."

"Not about the kinky stuff," Liam says. "About the fact all your porn is gay, Lou."

Louis shrugs. 

"You can't pretend it never came up," Liam says. 

"It was just easier, wasn't it?" 

"Dunno," Liam says. "Depends if you ever wanted to have sex with someone and have us know about it, I suppose."

"I was doing okay," Louis says. "It was fine."

"Suppose," Liam says. He laces his fingers with Louis'. He holds his breath, waiting for Louis to pull away, but Louis stays exactly where he is, fingers laced with Liam's. "Anything changed now?"

"Well, I'm wearing your come on my face," Louis says. "That's a bit different."

"I didn't mean that."

"I know," Louis says. He squeezes Liam's hand. "I'll think about it, all right? It's different to you."

"How? Because I like both girls and guys?"

"No," Louis says. "Because you can box, and you've got all those muscles and everything. You could hold me down and I wouldn't be able to get away even if I did want to—which I wouldn't, stop looking like that, I'm just trying to say that you and me are very different—and because everyone's expected me to be a poof my entire fucking life, all right. I'm sick to fucking death of people being right about me, and I fucking _hate_ they knew before I did, okay? I don't want to prove them right. I hate that."

Liam doesn't let go of Louis' hand. He holds on tighter, instead. "My dad always says that bullies throw everything they've got at you, and keep using whatever sticks. Whatever gets under your skin, that's what they keep using. They probably didn't know before you did. It's not like you've got _I like cock_ tattooed on your forehead. Any hint of a reaction, they take it and they keep it and they use it again."

"I've got the highest vocal range out of any of you," Louis says, which is so stupid Liam doesn't know what to do with it. "I've got this high voice, at least a little bit, and—"

"That means that nobody who sings bass has ever been a poof," Liam says, talking over Louis until he shuts up. "And that's bollocks. I don't think your vocal range has anything to do with where you want to put your dick. Or my dick, come to think of it."

"In my mouth," Louis says, shifting a little. "Can we stop talking about this so I can suck you off again?"

"You just want me to shut up," Liam says, but he's only human. 

"Daddy, please," Louis says, rolling over so that he can look sinful somewhere Liam can actually see. 

Louis is a manipulative bastard, and Liam loves it. 

"Please, Daddy," Louis says again. "Let me go down on you."

"Christ," Liam says. "Okay, fine, but if you think that means we're not talking about why you haven't told any of us you're gay, you've got another think coming."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Fine," he says. "Come on my face again and I promise we can have an actual, proper conversation about it in the morning." 

"Promises, promises," Liam says. _Daddy,_ fuck. It's so hot he doesn't know what to do with himself. 

"Yes, Daddy," Louis says, and crawls down the bed to take Liam's dick in his mouth. 

Liam groans, and slides his hands into Louis' hair, holding him close. Louis laughs around Liam's dick, the vibrations doing queer, queer things to Liam's insides. "You're a pain in the arse, Tommo," he says, and Louis looks up at him then from under dark eyelashes, and Liam laughs at that, and rocks his hips up so that Louis takes more of him in. "That's it, baby. Take all of Daddy's cock."

Louis whines happily around Liam's dick, and Liam thinks, _I'm not letting you go_. He runs his fingers through Louis' hair, and keeps him right there, right where he wants him, and Louis stays. 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://magicalrocketships.tumblr.com/) // [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunsetmog)


End file.
